Question: On Monday, William and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.07 minutes, Emily agreed to time the runners. William sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 79.42 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 41.75 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than William in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Daniel was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ Daniel was 37.67 seconds faster than William.